de zes heiligen
by D-M likely together
Summary: Er zijn zes heiligen met speciale krachten. Ze vechten tegen het kwaad. Misschien SLASH jongen/jongen , en misschien ook twee jongen/meisje of meer . Dat zal ik nog wel zien!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfidus en Harry Potter staan uitdagend voor elkaar met uitgestoken toverstokken. Het is donker, en de grote bomen staan dreigend om het tweetal heen. Draco en Harry dagen elkaar uit met hun ogen om te beginnen. Harry's groene ogen staan geamuseerd als Draco niets doet. Draco's grijs blauwe ogen staan berekenend.

De twee hadden in de middag op school weer eens een ruzie gehad. In het geheim hadden ze gezegd dat ze het om 11 uur 's nachts zouden uitvechten, in het Verboden Bos. Beiden hadden geaccepteerd. De hele dag hadden ze lopen wachten op 11 uur, als gevolg dat ze tegelijk op de afgesproken plek kwamen.

'Staan we hier te kijken hoelang we onze arm omhoog kunnen houden, of wat?' Vraagt Draco geïrriteerd. Er glipt een grijns op Harry's gezicht. 'Weet je, Malfidus, eigenlijk sta ik te wachten totdat jij iets doet. Wat zo te zien nog wel even kan duren.' De twee kijken elkaar weer dodelijk aan. Opeens schiet Harry's hoofd omhoog, en begint hij te snuffelen in de lucht. Draco kijkt hem verwonderd aan. "Is Potter gek geworden?" Vraagt hij zich af, voordat Harry hem serieus aankijkt. 'Malfidus, er zijn gewonde eenhoorns in het bos. Ik ruik hun bloed.' Draco kijkt hem met grote ogen aan, voordat hij onzichtbaar ook begint te snuffelen. 'Ik heb niet zo'n goede neus, Potter.' Liegt hij. Hij heeft het wel degelijk geroken. Harry kijkt hem aan, en begint te lachen. 'Jongen, je houdt mij niet voor de gek. Maar als je het echt geheim wilt houden, dan moet het maar. Ik wens je nog een fijne nacht.' En met die woorden, worden Harry's oren spitser, net als zijn neus. Zijn tanden worden scherp, en hij scheurt uit zijn kleren. Er komt haar op zijn lijf, en zijn handen en voeten worden klauwen. De zwarte wolf loopt naar Draco toe. Zijn groene ogen kijken doordringend in de ogen van Draco. Hij gromt een keer minachtend. Draco zorgt er met een zwiepje voor dat het verstaanbaar wordt voor hem. Harry kijkt hem scherp aan. 'Je weet niet eens waarom we anders zijn. De reden. Het wordt langzamerhand eens tijd dat je erachter komt, panter.' Zegt hij, voordat hij dieper het bos in rent.

Na een tijdje ziet hij hoe er een witte panter naast hem komt rennen. Ze kijken elkaar even aan, voordat ze verder rennen, naar de scherpe geur van bloed. Ze blijven hard doorrennen, en komen een aantal centauren tegen. Dan komen ze bij de eerste eenhoorn. 'Dood.' Gromt Harry, voordat hij verder rent. Draco kan hem wel horen nu hij ook een dier is. Draco rent hem achterna. Even later komen ze bij de volgende. Die leeft nog. Meteen loopt Harry erop af, en gromt: 'Let op. Dit moet jij ook leren, panter, wil je verder komen dan nachten lang rennen.' Harry likt met zijn tong over de grote wond. Daarna maakt hij met zijn klauw een paar scherpe bewegingen in de lucht, zonder te slikken. Het eenhoornbloed rijst op, ook dat op zijn tong, en gaat weer in de eenhoorn, voordat de wond heelt. 'Nu moet jij drie keer over het voorhoofd likken, anders gaat hij alsnog dood.' Draco loopt onzeker naar het hoofd. 'Schiet op! Er zijn er nog meer!' Gromt Harry. Draco kijkt hem scherp aan, voordat hij drie keer over het voorhoofd van de eenhoorn likt. Bijna meteen doet die zijn ogen open, en kijkt naar de wolf en panter. 'De heiligen.' Klinkt de dromerige stem verwonderd. 'Ze zijn compleet. Er is nog hoop. Red mijn broeders en zusters, en kom naar onze plek, wolf en panter.' Harry maakt een knikt beweging. 'Een broeder is overleden. We waren te laat.' De eenhoorn knikt somber, voordat hij naar de bomen gebaard.

Harry en Draco rennen weer tussen de bomen door. Al snel komen ze bij de derde. 'Een veulen.' Zegt Harry, voordat hij de wond weer begint te helen. Draco likt daarna drie keer over het voorhoofdje. Het veulen bedankt hen, en wijst in de richting links van hem. Het volgende slachtoffer is blijkbaar die richting uit. Harry en Draco rennen alweer tussen de bomen door.

'Welk beest is er bezig geweest?' Gromt Harry tussen de passen door. Draco rent vlak naast hem, en op dezelfde snelheid. 'Hippogrieven, Terzielers, weerwolven, dat zijn mogelijkheden.' Gromt Harry erachteraan. 'Hippogrieven en Terzielers onder een spreuk. Weerwolven van Voldemort.' Draco kijkt hem even verwonderd aan, voordat ze bij de volgende eenhoorn aankomen. Deze is er minder erg aan toe. Draco inspecteert de wond vlug, voordat hij naar de grond kijkt. Hij ziet een slepend spoor. Hij denkt na, terwijl hij drie keer likt. Daarna rennen Harry en hij weer verder. 'Er was een slepend spoor over de grond. Als van een mantel.' Zegt Draco grommend. Harry kijkt hem aan, en ontwijkt een boom. 'Slepend, zeg je? Voldemort zal toch geen eenhoornbloed verzamelen? Of zou Vaalhaar bezig zijn geweest?' Draco denkt even kort na. 'Of een dwaalspoor.' Gromt hij nadenkend, voordat hij stopt bij de volgende eenhoorn.

'Een verse wond. Bereid je voor op een gevecht.' Zegt Harry grommend. Draco kijkt hem met grote, bijna zilvere ogen aan. Harry heelt vlug de wond, en Draco likt drie keer. Dan rennen ze verder. 'Stop. Het teken moet gegeven worden. Dit is geen goede geur.' Draco stop slippend naast Harry. Harry heft zijn kop omhoog, en jankt hard. Meteen wordt het beantwoordt door een andere jank. 'In haar eentje, dat is nieuw.' Mompelt Harry voordat hij gebaart dat ze weer moeten rennen.

'Rinna! Blijf bij die eenhoorn vandaan!' Gromt Harry opeens, voordat hij voor een rode wolvin springt. De wolvin kijkt hem kwaad aan. 'Als we daar ons reddertje niet hebben. En wie hebben we daar? Een groentje? Ben je les aan het geven, wolf? Dat had ik niet van je verwacht.' Gromt de wolvin pestend, voordat Harry op haar afspringt. Meteen zit haar kop onder het bloed. 'Hoe durf je?' Gromt de rode wolvin, en die wil op Harry afspringen. Maar ze wordt tegengehouden door een snijdende pijn in haar staart. Jankend kijkt ze om, om te zien dat Draco haar staart tussen zijn tanden heeft. Bloed loopt uit haar staart, op de grond en in zijn mond. 'Goedzo, panter.' Gromt Harry kort, voordat hij Rinna op de grond gooit. Een bloederig gevecht volgt, en Draco helpt Harry om te voorkomen dat hij te erg gewond raakt. Draco kijkt heel even, voordat hij vlug in een boom klimt. Hij zit op een tak, en lanceert zichzelf dat op de rode wolvin. De wolvin wordt met een smak tegen de grond gegooid, en Draco haalt uit met zijn klauw. Er verschijnt een diepe wond in haar buik. Harry pakt een poot van Rinna in zijn bek, en even later horen ze een misselijkmakende knak. Haar poot is begint Rinna wit uit te stralen. Harry's ogen schieten naar Draco, en hij springt op de panter af, om hem van de wolvin af te duwen. Ze landen op de grond, en zien de wolvin verdwijnen.

'Waar was dat goed voor?' Gromt Draco. Harry kijkt hem aan. 'Je moet nog veel leren.' Gromt hij tegen. 'Als een van de wezens een licht uitstraalt, staan ze op het punt om te verdwijnen. Blijf je ze aanraken, dan kom je met ze mee. En geloof me, je wilt niet in een plek vol van die wolven, leeuwen, panters, katten, vogels en alle andere wezens staan. Dat wordt binnen een seconde je dood.' Draco knikt verrast, voordat hij naar zijn vacht kijkt. 'Heb ik echt gevochten?' Vraagt hij verwonderd en een beetje misselijk. Harry knikt. 'Als een heilige gaat dat nog vaker gebeuren. Daarom zijn we geboren. We moeten alles beschermen. De meeste mensen weten niet eens dat we bestaan, alleen maar vanuit mythes. Er zijn veel verhalen over ons geschreven. In de ene zijn we oude mensen, de andere katten, de andere gewone leerlingen, en ga zo maar verder. Dit is een van die opdrachten. Deze was aardig makkelijk, mag ik zeggen. Ik zou niet graag voor de hele bende van Rinna staan.' Draco knikt verbaasd om deze nieuwe informatie. 'We moeten gaan. Ze wachten op ons.' Draco rent Harry achterna, en even later komen ze bij een grote open plek aan.

Er staan heel veel eenhoorns in een kring, en ze zien ook andere wezens zoals hippogrieven, terzielers en centauren. Er lopen zelfs een paar grote spinnen tussen. 'Welkom thuis.' Zeggen de wezens, voordat ze knielen. Harry's mondhoeken krullen om, en Draco kijkt stomverbaasd om zich heen. 'Het is goed weer thuis te zijn.' Begint Harry, en alle wezens kijken weer op. 'Het bos is vertrouwd voor mij, en zo zijn de meeste wezens erin. Sommige kunnen echter nogal een eigen wil hebben. Maar ik kom jullie slecht en goed nieuws brengen. Rinna was bezig in het bos, en het is haar gelukt om Prisca te doden.'

De wezens kijken elkaar somber aan. 'Rinna is weg, met een gebroken staart, been en een gapende wond in haar buik. Haar buik zal een eeuwige last voor haar worden. Dus als jullie haar tegen komen, wat ik niet hoop, trap tegen haar buik. Verder hebben panter en ik de rest van alle eenhoorns kunnen redden. Rinna is voor nu verslagen, maar dat betekent niet dat we van haar af zijn. Ze zal zeker terug komen, al zal het een tijdje duren. Ik zal Perkamentus en Sneep op de hoogte brengen. Die kunnen kijken of alles goed is met de aangevallen eenhoorns. Verder wil ik eraan toevoegen dat de laatste heilige zijn plek heeft gevonden.' Harry doet een stapje naar rechts, en Draco loopt gespannen naar voren. Meteen knielen alle wezens weer. Draco kijkt ongemakkelijk om zich heen. Harry glimlacht, of iets wat erop moet lijken. 'Ik zou graag willen dat jullie hem met evenveel respect behandelen. Panter, we hebben twee belangrijke regels. De eerste: ben aardig tegen elkaar, maar niet tegen de vijanden. De tweede: Verraad betekent de dood.' Draco knikt ten teken dat hij het begrijpt. 'Leer de wezens kennen, en accepteer ze. Voel met ze mee, en heel ze. Als er een ziek is, help ze, vind de ziekte die in hun schuilt, en maak ze beter. Dit alles zal ik je in privé lessen moeten leren.' Sluit Harry af, en Draco knikt nog een keer.

'Nu, je taak als heilige is om iedereen te helpen. Mens of dier, maakt niet uit, maar je moet ze helpen. Nog een belangrijke regel: de vijand is geen vriend. Behandel die dan ook niet als een vriend.' Draco rilt bij die sinistere regel. 'Het betekent: Als je de vijand voor je ziet doodbloeden, heel hem niet. Het is en blijft je vijand, zo worden ze geboren, en zo zijn ze opgevoed.' Draco knikt nog een keer. Harry draait zich weer naar de rest.

'De heiligen van Zweinstein zijn compleet. We moeten Klammfels en Beauxbatons informeren. Richel en Mireille worden verwacht, net als Mordon en Rick.' Meteen vliegen er twee uilen vanuit het niets de lucht in met briefjes in hun poten. 'Terwijl we wachten, kunnen we het beste Perkamentus en Sneep op de hoogte brengen.' Meteen vliegen er weer twee uilen op.

'Wolf,' begint Draco, en Harry kijkt hem aan, 'hoeveel heiligen zijn er eigenlijk?' Harry probeert weer te glimlachen, iets wat ook deze keer mislukt. 'Zes. Twee van Zweinstein, twee van Beauxbatons en twee van Klammfels.' Draco knikt, en dan zien ze twee gouden deuren verschijnen. Uit de een stappen twee jongens. Uit de ander stappen twee meisjes. Ze kijken even om zich heen, voordat ze hun dierenvormen worden. Bijna meteen staan er een grote slang, grijze, grote adelaar, een grote wesp (met intrekbare angel) en een wilde kat voor hun neus.

'Mag ik je voorstellen: de slang is Mordon. De adelaar is Mireille, de wesp is Rick en de kat is Richel. Jongens, en de dames natuurlijk, dit is Draco, de panter.' Alle dieren krijgen het voor elkaar om te knikken. 'De heiligen zijn compleet.' Horen ze de zachte stem van Perkamentus zeggen. Sneep loopt meteen naar de eenhoorns die gewond waren geraakt. Harry knikt. Perkamentus gaat naast Draco zitten. 'Een heilige zijn is geen makkelijk leven, Draco. De dieren zijn je onderdanen, maar behandel ze als gelijken, of anders wordt het je dood.' Draco knikt. 'Dat had wolf me al vertelt.' Gromt hij.

Perkamentus knikt, net als Sneep. 'De eenhoorns zijn in orde.' Meldt hij, terwijl hij nieuwsgierig naar Draco kijkt. Draco kijkt terug, en Sneep wendt zijn blik na een tijdje af. Harry gromt iets dat een geamuseerd klinkt. Perkamentus en Sneep verstaan het. 'Ik wist niet dat Sneep zo bang voor onze blikken was. Maar pas maar op, Sneep, onze klauwen en tanden zijn scherper dan onze blikken.' Als antwoordt sist Mordon, en laat zijn lange giftanden zien. De adelaar slaat hem speels met een vleugel. Sneep knikt. 'Weet ik.' Harry probeert weer te grijnzen, iets wat alweer mislukt.

'Mireille, we weten allemaal dat je Mordon leuk vindt, maar we zijn hier serieus bezig.' Gromt Harry. Mireille draait haar kop naar hem toe, en antwoordt met haar krassende stem: 'Je bent gewoon jaloers dat je mij niet kunt krijgen.' Haar lichtblauwe ogen kijken Harry verleidelijk aan. 'Mireille, hou op!' Zegt de kat terwijl ze Harry kopjes geeft. 'We weten allemaal wie Harry leuk vindt. En dat ben jij niet.' De adelaar doet alsof ze teleurgesteld is, maar kijkt dan weer naar de slang. 'En jij ook niet, Richel.' Zoemt Rick droogjes. Richel spint zachtjes, wat niet bepaald bij haar grote katvorm past. 'Weet ik toch. Maar jij bent de enige hond die ik ken die me niet aanvalt.' 'Hé!' Zegt Harry meteen verontwaardigt. 'Ik ben een wolf!' De kat kijkt hem aan. 'Nou en, dat is bijna hetzelfde.' Harry probeert weer te glimlachen, wat alweer mislukt.

'Kunnen we tot de zaak overgaan?' Zegt Sneep geïrriteerd. De kat kijkt hem meteen aan. 'Severus!' Spint Richel meteen, voordat Sneep op zijn rug op de grond ligt met een spinnende kat op zijn borst. Er komen nu allemaal identieke grijnzen op hun koppen. Sneep probeert Richel van zich af te duwen. 'Sevvie!' Spint Richel plagend, voordat ze van Sneep afspringt. Sneep krabbelt overeind, en kijkt dodelijk naar de rollende, grijnzende dieren voor hem. Harry gaat grijzend op zijn poten staan. 'Nee kat, oom Sevvie!' Meteen rent hij op zijn dooie akkertje weg voor Sneep. Rick doolt een beetje rond in de lucht, voordat hij droogjes op Sneeps' hoofd gaat zitten. Die slaakt een kreetje van schrik, en valt pardoes weer op de grond. Iedereen lacht, en Perkamentus' ogen glinsteren vrolijk.

Opeens wordt Harry's uitdrukking weer serieus. 'Richel, ik heb je hulp nodig. Die van Draco ook. We moeten het karkas van Prisca ophalen.' Meteen kijkt iedereen somber. 'We zullen je missen Prisca. Je was een goede vriend.' Zegt Mireille zachtjes, terwijl ze naar de donker blauwe lucht kijkt. De rest kijkt ook naar de lucht, en ze herhalen haar woorden in koor. 'Je zal altijd in onze harten blijven.' Voegen de eenhoorns, centauren, hippogrieven en spinnen eraan toe. Dan kijkt Harry Richel en Draco aan, en met zijn drieën rennen ze tussen de bomen door.

Een aantal minuten later komen ze terug terwijl het karkas van Prisca voor zich uit laten zweven. Een hippogrief loopt naar voren, en begint met zijn klauwen een diepe kuil te graven. Langzaam laten Harry, Richel en Draco het karkas in de kuil zakken. Voorzichtig wordt er weer zand op de kuil gegooid, en even later zie je alleen nog maar een klein heuveltje. Een veulen loopt naar voren, en knielt bij het graf neer op zijn voorbenen. 'Maak je geen zorgen mam, we blijven altijd van je houden, en op een dag wordt je gewroken.' Na die woorden kijkt het veulen naar de hemel, net als alle andere. 'Dat beloven we.' Zeggen ze zangerig samen. Dan loopt de grootste spin naar voren. 'Harry, Draco, jullie professoren zouden graag willen weten wie onze zuster heeft aangevallen.' Harry kijkt even naar Draco, voordat ze samen een stapje naar voren doen. 'Een oude bekende. De rode wolf Rinna. Alleen.' Perkamentus kijkt bedenkelijk voor zich uit. 'Ze is dus weer op pad.' Zegt hij, en Harry knikt.

Perkamentus knikt nog een keer, voordat hij weer verdwijnt. Harry kijkt de rest even aan, voordat hij zich naar de wezens van het bos wendt. 'Broeders en zusters, we moeten weer gaan. Draco moet getraind worden. Ik vraag echter als laatste of twee van jullie een berichtje aan het schoolhoofd van Beauxbatons en Klammfels. Mireille, Richel, Mordon en Rick zullen een tijd hier blijven voor de training van Draco.' Twee terzielers knikken, voordat ze opvliegen, om in de donkere lucht te verdwijnen. 'Goedenacht, en rust in vrede, Prisca.' Met die woorden rennen, glijden en vliegen de zes heiligen weer weg, met Sneep op hun hielen.


	2. Chapter 2

'Nee Draco, concentreer je. Kijk zo.' Zegt Rick, voordat hij met een hand een vlugge cirkel in de lucht maakt. Meteen is er een vuurcirkel in de lucht, die met hoge snelheid op Mordon afvliegt als Rick op hem wijst. Mordon kruist zijn handen voor zijn borst, en meteen verschijnt er een waterschild, zodat het vuur oplost, gevolgd door het water.

'Het lukt niet.' Knarsetand Draco. Harry loopt naar voren. 'Denk aan vuur, denk aan wat je wilt bereiken. Als je aan bladeren denkt, wordt het een bladeren cirkel. Denk aan vuur, en wijs daarna naar Mordon als de vuurcirkel verschenen is.' Draco knikt, en maakt voor de zoveelste keer een kring in de lucht terwijl hij geconcentreerd kijkt. Er verschijnen een paar zwakke vonkjes. 'Goedzo Draco.' Complimenteert Mireille. Draco glimlacht even, voordat hij het herhaalt. En nog een keer, en nog een keer. Opeens verschijnt er een duidelijke vuurcirkel, en wijst Draco naar Mordon. Het vuur vliegt op hem af, en Mordon maakt een waterschild. Allemaal glimlachen ze goedkeurend. 'Nog een paar keer.' Draco knikt en herhaalt het. Zo zijn ze nog een stuk of twintig minuten bezig, voordat het Draco tien keer achter elkaar lukt.

Richel loopt naar voren, en legt een hand op Draco's schouder. 'Stop er maar even mee, anders vermoei je jezelf te erg.' Draco knikt, en neemt dankbaar het glas water aan dat er net nog niet was. Hij drinkt het in een paar grote slokken op, terwijl hij gefascineerd naar het oefengevecht voor hem kijkt.

Harry en Mordon staan uitdagend voor elkaar. Harry maakt een vlugge beweging naar het plafond, en bliksemschichten schieten op Mordon af. Mordon springt opzij, en zigzagt tussen de schichten naar Harry toe. Die laat zijn hand zakken, en kijkt grijnzend naar Mordon die steeds dichterbij komt. Opeens schieten er lange platte rotsen uit de grond, en wordt Mordon ingesloten. Nergens zie je een teken van hem. 'Het is nog niet voorbij hoor.' Fluistert Richel zachtjes tegen Draco. Harry kijkt ingespannen naar de rotsen. Opeens springen de rotsen uit elkaar, en moet Harry een schild van steen oproepen om niet gewond te raken. Zodra zijn schild weer in de grond zit, staat hij tegenover een opgewekte Mordon.

'Mooie kooi, wolf, moet jij ook eens zien.' 'Nee bedankt slang, ik pas.' Wijst Harry af, voordat hij langs hem schiet. Mordon schiet erachteraan. Harry springt omhoog en slingert aan een lang touw rond de kamer. Een touw dat er eerst nog niet was. Hij laat het touw los, en houdt zich aan het plafond vast. Hij zit nu ondersteboven op het plafond, en kijkt naar Mordon. Mordon maakt een vlugge beweging, en scherpe stenen schieten op Harry af, op topsnelheid. 'Niet zo'n goede keuze.' Grijnst Harry, voordat hij op de grond springt, achter Mordon. Meteen moet die een schild oproepen om niet door zijn eigen stenen geraakt te worden. Ze volgden hun doelwit. Harry drukt Mordon op de grond, en houdt hem daar door een zwaard, nee die was er eerst ook nog niet, tegen zijn nek te drukken. 'Ik geef me over, Harry.' Harry grijnst, en staat op, om naast Draco te gaan zitten.

'Zo makkelijk is het niet.' Zegt hij, voordat hij het glas van Rick afpakt, en leegdrinkt. 'Hé!' Roept die, voordat Harry een waterstraal in zijn gezicht spuit. Rick opent zijn mond, en drinkt wat, voordat hij kletsnat opstaat. 'Lekker. Bedankt dat je bronwater hebt gekozen.' Harry lacht, en Rick droogt zichzelf. 'Probeert dat ook eens, Draco. Niet op mij!' Zegt hij sputterend. Hij was meteen nat geworden toen Draco dezelfde beweging als Harry maakte. Harry staat drijfnat voor hem. 'Bedankt. Moest je nou zout water nemen?' Draco lacht, voordat hij ook nat is. 'Hé! Dat is niet eerlijk!' En met die woorden start hij een heus watergevecht.

De deur gaat open, en Sneep komt binnen, om meteen een waterstraal van Draco in zijn gezicht te krijgen. 'Wat shampoo.' Zingt Richel, en even later word Sneeps' haar ingezeept. Sneep sputtert tegen, maar het heeft geen nut. 'Uitspoelen, en crèmespoeling.' Voegt Mireille er zingend aan toe, en even later zit de crèmespoeling in Sneeps' haar. 'En weer uitspoelen.' Voegt Draco eraan toe, en na een paar seconden staat er een druipende, gewassen, Sneep voor hun neus. 'En klaar!' Zeggen ze allemaal lachend. Sneep mompelt iets over "kinderen die zich niet weten te gedragen" voordat hij de kamer uitstampt. 'Hoezo, we weten ons niet te gedragen?' Zegt Mordon onschuldig. 'We deden alleen maar iets vriendelijks.' De rest begint weer te lachen, en even later rollen ze lachend over de grond.

Perkamentus doet de deur open, en ziet de lachende kinderen op de grond. 'Professor Sneep wou komen melden dat het avondmaal geserveerd is in de Grote Zaal, maar ik kwam hem druipend tegen. Zo te horen was het Draco gelukt.' Allemaal knikken ze, voordat ze opgewekt langs Perkamentus rennen, om onderweg een net droge Sneep weer nat te maken. Ze lachen terwijl ze de Grote Zaal invluchten met een tierende drijfnatte Sneep op hun hielen. Iedereen in de Grote Zaal kijkt stil naar het beeld voor hun, voordat iedereen, Zwadderich is een uitzondering, begint te lachen.

'Hé!' Roept Daan opgewekt. 'Daar hebben we Mordon, Rick, Mireille en Richel ook weer!' Meteen beginnen de Griffoendors te joelen, en de vier genoemde rennen blij en lachend naar hun favoriete afdeling toe. Ze ploffen neer, en beginnen meteen grappen te maken. Harry staat midden in de Grote Zaal te bekvechten met Draco, de tierende Sneep negerend. 'Jij-komt-nu-naar-de-Griffoendor-tafel!' Zegt hij terwijl hij naar zijn afdelingstafel wijst. Draco wil zijn hoofd schudden, maar Harry plakt tape op zijn mond, voordat hij hem meesleurt. 'Professor,' zegt hij geïrriteerd tegen Sneep, 'u begint ontzettend irritant te worden. Of u ongeveer NU weg wilt gaan? Hartstikke bedankt.' Sneep staat stomverbaasd midden in de Grote Zaal, en Harry maakt daar gebruik van om Draco mee te sleuren. Hij zet Draco op de banken neer, en gaat naast hem zitten. 'Blijf.' Zegt hij dreigend als Draco wil opstaan. 'Of moet ik je vastbinden?' Draco staat eigenwijs op, en meteen zitten touwen strak om zijn lichaam gebonden, en wordt hij weer op de houten bank getrokken. Draco kijkt Harry aan, en begint te grinniken achter de tape. Harry verwijdert de tape en de touwen, en Draco lacht nog erger. 'Opdringerig ben je!' Kan hij tussen zijn gelach zeggen, en de rest van de heiligen lachen ook.

'Jongens, het optreden kan beginnen. Draco het is tijd om onze identiteit te laten zien aan de hele school. We zijn compleet.' Zegt Harry als ze uitgelachen zijn. Draco kijkt hem verrast aan, en de anderen aan de Griffoendor tafel kijken hun vol onbegrip aan. Rick, Mordon, Richel en Mireille knikken, en tegelijk zegt Perkamentus: 'Jongens en meisjes, en leraren, jullie hebben allemaal vast wel eens het verhaal over de heiligen gehoord.' Iedereen knikt, en de heiligen zelf doen ook mee. 'Wel, die mythes zijn waar, maar het zijn geen oude vrouwtjes. Twee van de heiligen zitten op deze school. Twee op een andere, en de laatste twee op weer een andere.' Hermeliens' ogen worden, als enige trouwens, groot van begrip en verbazing. 'Of de heiligen naar voren willen komen?'

Er klinkt gejoel achterin de Grote Zaal, en een kat rent naar voren. Ze springt op de tafel, en gaat op Sneeps' schoot zitten, die alles behalve gelukkig kijkt. Er klinkt een luide blaf, en een wolf rent naar voren, om naast Hermelien te gaan staan. Er klinkt een geamuseerde grom door de zaal, en een panter rent snel naar voren, achterna gezeten door een sissende slang. De slang kruipt naar de Zwadderich tafel, om daar op de schouders van een verstijfde Patty Park te gaan liggen. De panter loop ook naar Hermelien toe, en gaat aan de andere kant naast haar staan. Er klinkt gezoem, en een grote wesp vliegt naar voren, om op Sneeps' hoofd te landen, die daardoor nog zuurder kijkt. Als laatste klinkt er een kras geluid door de zaal, en een grote, grijze adelaar vliegt naar voren. De adelaar landt op de tafel van Ravenklauw, en wordt meteen geaaid door een dromerig kijkende Loena Leeflang.

'Als de heiligen zodra ik hun namen opnoem weer normaal willen worden, zou het fijn zijn.' De dieren kijken Perkamentus aan, en knikken. 'Oké. Als eerste: Mordon.' Meteen glijdt de slang van Patty's schouders af, naar het midden van de Grote Zaal. Daar wordt de slang groter, en even later staat Mordon in de Grote Zaal, grijzend naar alle gezichten te kijken.

'Als tweede: Rick.' De wesp gaat van Sneeps' hoofd af, en landt naast Mordon, om vervolgens te veranderen. Een paar seconden later staat Rick glimlachend naar Mordon. Alle leerlingen zijn stil. Hermelien aait de panter en de wolf naast haar. 'Ik denk dat ik wel weet wie jullie zijn.' Fluistert ze zachtjes, zodat alleen Draco en Harry het horen. Beiden grommen even, voordat ze hun koppen naar Perkamentus draaien.

'Als derde: Mireille.' De adelaar vliegt op, en landt midden op de tafel van Griffoendor, om daar weer te veranderen in zichzelf. Ze zit keurig in kleermakerszit midden op de tafel, terwijl iedereen naar haar kijkt. Ze zwaait vrolijk naar Rick en Mordon, die lachend terug zwaaien.

'Als vierde: Richel.' De kat kijkt op, en kijkt de zaal rond, alvorens te veranderen. Zo komt het dat ze op Sneeps' schoot zit wanneer ze weer gewoon mens is. Sneep kijkt nog steeds alles behalve blij, maar zijn gezicht klaart op als Richel van zijn schoot springt, om vervolgens naar Mireille toe te lopen. Daar gaat ze naast haar vriendin zitten, en kijken ze weer naar Perkamentus.

'Als vijfde: Draco.' Er klinken naar adem snakkende geluiden door de zaal, en ze kijken naar de panter die verandert. Even later staat Draco langs Hermelien, die onzeker naar hem glimlacht. Draco glimlacht terug, en gaat naast haar zitten. 'Wat?' Vraagt hij aan een stomverbaasde Ron. 'Dat was een glimlach.' Stamelt die verbaasd. Draco begint te lachen. 'Ik kan gewoon lachen, Ron.' De monden van de leerlingen vallen open als ze horen dat Draco Ron bij zijn voornaam aansprak. Hermelien glimlacht nog een keer, alvorens naar Perkamentus te kijken.

'Als zesde en als laatste: Harry.' De wolf gooit zijn kop in zijn nek en jank hard, voordat hij ook verandert. Harry staat even later naast Hermelien, en kijkt haar lachend aan. 'Ha Herm, hoe gaat het op school?' Hermelien kijkt hem zogenaamd streng aan, voordat ze ook begint te lachen.

'Slang!' Roept Rick, voordat hij en Mordon tegenover elkaar gaan staan. 'Ik weet het, wesp. Een voorstelling.' Rick knikt, terwijl Richel en Harry naast hem gaan staan, en Mireille en Draco naast Mordon. Perkamentus kijkt hen even aan, voordat hij weer gaat zitten. 'Dames en heren!' Roept Richel, en meteen valt al het gemompel stil. 'We gaan jullie laten zien hoe onze krachten ongeveer zijn. Die van Draco kunnen nog wat te wensen overlaten, omdat hij pas een week weet dat hij een heilige is.' Meteen vuurt Draco een waterstraal op haar af. 'Was dat echt nodig?' Sputtert een drijfnatte Richel.

Draco knikt, voordat hij panter wordt, en op de wolf voor hem afrent. De wolf kijkt hem aan, voordat hij naar de Griffoendor tafel loopt, en erop springt. Ze hebben een achtervolg wedstrijd op de tafel, voordat Harry omhoog springt, en via een Griffoendor kleed naar het plafond toe klautert. Draco wordt weer zichzelf, en vuurt een paar scherpe stenen op hem af. Harry maakt een beweging met zijn poot, en de stenen vallen uiteen. Harry loopt over het plafond tot boven Mordon, en laat zich dan vallen. Midden in de lucht draait hij zich om, en landt op zijn poten op de plek waar Mordon net valt hij Mireille vanaf haar rug aan, maar wordt tegengehouden door een rots. Hij springt erop, en tikt drie keer met zijn poot op de rots. Meteen wordt die een vloeiende golf, en is Mireille drijfnat.

Rick gooit Mireille tegen de grond, alleen maar om zichzelf vastgebonden op de grond te laten liggen. Hij trekt zich los van de stalen handboeien, en springt overeind, om een paar scherpe bewegingen met zijn armen te maken. Er verschijnt een kleine tornado, en die gaat recht op Mireille maakt ook een paar scherpe bewegingen, en de tornado wordt ingesloten door betonnen muren. De tornado verdwijnt, net als de muren, en Mireille rent achter de wesp aan. Ze vliegt als adelaar op zijn rug, en drukt hem tegen de grond. 'Gewonnen.' Zegt ze terwijl ze Rick in een stevige houdgreep op de grond houdt. Hij was weer mens geworden. Beiden staan op, en kijken naar Draco en Harry die uitdagend voor elkaar staan.

Harry maakt een beweging naar links, en Draco doet hetzelfde, maar dan naar rechts. Harry grijnst, en vuurt een vuurcirkel op Draco af. Draco roept een waterschild op, en heft zijn handen naar de lucht. Er schiet een bliksemschicht uit het plafond, en Harry kan hem met gemak ontwijken. Harry maakt dezelfde beweging, en Draco zigzagt tussen de schichten door. Hij staat in een flits voor Harry, en drukt hem tegen de grond. Harry voelt het gewicht van Draco op zijn rug, en steekt een hand op. Meteen wordt Draco van zijn rug geblazen. In de lucht verandert Draco in een panter, en hij landt netjes op zijn poten, voordat hij weer mens wordt. 'Oh, gaan we het zo spelen, oké.' Zegt Draco, en meteen wordt Harry ingesloten door vier tornado's. Harry kijkt even om zich heen, maar maakt dan een gat in de grond. Hij verdwijnt erin, en even ziet niemand iets van hem. Het volgende moment staan hij achter Draco, en drukt hij hem op de grond. 'Gewonnen.' Zegt Harry, en Draco geeft zich over.

Ze kijken naar Mordon en Richel. Richel ligt als kat te worstelen op de grond met een slang, voordat ze de slang in de lucht gooit. Ze springt op haar poten, en kijkt omhoog. Iedereen kijkt ook omhoog. Ze zien de slang veranderen, en Mordon komt met topsnelheid naar de grond. Richel springt weg, en Mordon landt op de grond, voordat hij de kat op de grond gooit. Hij bindt de poten vast met touwen, voordat hij de kat in de lucht gooit. Ze zien de kat zichzelf lostrekken, en ze landt weer zachtjes op de grond. Ze stampt een keer op de grond met haar poot, en water rijst op, om in zich in een vloedgolf op Mordon te storten. Het water ketst af op de rotsen die Mordon boven zichzelf heen gehaald, en wordt het volgende moment op zijn buik op de grond geduwd door Richel. Richel houdt hem stevig vast. 'Gewonnen.' Zegt zij als laatste, en Mordon knikt.

Dan staan zij ook weer op. Ze gaan met zijn zessen langs elkaar staan, en maken een buiging. 'Bloemen voor mevrouw.' Zegt Draco met een buiging naar Mireille, en Mireille neemt ze aan. Draco geeft er ook een paar aan Richel, voordat hij met zijn vingers knipt. Meteen spuit er water uit de bloemen in de gezichten van de meisjes, en wordt een panter achterna gezeten door een kat en een adelaar. De andere jongens lachen zodra Draco als een verzopen panter terug komt. Mireille en Richel gaan lachend langs Draco staan, en samen maken ze nog een buiging. Hermelien is de eerste die spontaan begint te klappen, en de rest volgt algauw. De rest van de avond wordt besteedt aan uitleg voor alle leerlingen.


End file.
